Brewers Day
A large festival that indicates the beginning of summer in Calnlian. The city celebrates this day by having the brewers of the Brewer's Guild ''hold a large festival in the commoner's area. Many festivities are held, but the primary theme of the festival is sampling the various spirits the brewers concoct. The festival is famous for attracting traveling brewers from all over the world who come to share their wares. Most of the spirits are free, but it's the cultural norm to tip the brewers for their efforts and passion. Also, many games are held which are all drinking themed. The players used this festival as an opportunity to blend real life drinking with their characters partaking in the festival while playing the following games: '''Game: Boot'. Two people drink from regular containers while the third, or anchor, drinks from a much larger container shaped like a boot. Player vs DM roll Con saves with the loser taking an IRL shot. Game: Brawl The game imitates a mock tavern brawl where teams fight 1v1. Perform attack rolls against each other, the loser takes an IRL shot. Combatants can tap out anytime to rest (Con save to save off hits). If a combatant gets hit 3 times, then they’re eliminated from the game. Game: Tipsy Turvy All contestants must balance a mug of beer on their face in any way they want. There are twelve other contestants plus the players for a total of 15. Everyone contests Acrobatics test which the lowest result fumbles and has to take a shot equal to how many fumbles their team has suffered (one for first, two for second eliminated, three for last). Last team standing wins. Game: End him rightly Perform combat with a team of 4 teams of 3 fighters. Players can use an unlimited amount of healing potions which heal for 3d10 hit points by taking a IRL shot. Game: History Lesson The players are asked about various information from the campaign. There are 20 other contestants which one is removed each time the players can stump the DM. This is represented by playing Shiritori with a drinking game twist. The content must be from the campaign. However, you can use content from general D&D by taking an IRL shot. If you can’t name something within 5 seconds, you’re eliminated from play. Every time the DM takes a turn, a NPC contestant is eliminated. If the DM can’t name something, five contestants are eliminated. Game: Wizardly wizarding The contestants take part in a game which plays on words. Play vulgar Just One with a drinking twist. As the guesser, if you can’t get it then everyone has to take a shot. Each clue provider must contest Intelligence tests against the DMs in order to not have their clue removed (make the DC low) Game: Cryptic Treasure Hunt The brewers guild give an extremely vague description of an object around the festival the contestants are supposed to find. Each player rolls 1d100 while +/- up to their Investigation skill mod. They need to find a certain number based on this list. Each player takes a turn and the party follows. If the finding would take up too much of their game time, they must take a IRL shot. The players reward is gold and is scaled with how many attempts it takes to find the treasure. Best reward should be 1,000g while the worst should be 100g. Category:Event